One Moment Of Anger
by Divess
Summary: In one moment of anger both Draco and Hermione said things that were impossible to take back. Have they really fallen out of love? Ask Blaise. He's willing to help Hermione get over Draco. Angst/Drama. Dramione. One shot.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**One Moment Of Anger**

Hermione had been livid. She and Draco had just had their hundredth argument over his need to act the daredevil. He had walked into their flat with all sorts of injuries. The usual injuries. Draco really hadn't been oozing or dripping blood. Thank Merlin. But the reason he wasn't oozing blood was that he had already tended to most of the wounds himself. The rest of his wounds had been left for Hermione to heal. Hermione had completed her job. She had healed most of the wounds except for a stubborn gash on Draco's left arm. The gash was over the spot where his much faded dark mark lay. Hermione had tried everything. The gash had remained open and oozing. This had made Hermione even angrier.

As she worked on Draco, Hermione had been reading him the riot act. "You don't need this job. It's so dangerous. Open an investment business like you planned. Get out of this dangerous job."

Draco had given his standard refrain. "This is what I want to do Hermione. I like being a Curse Breaker. Stop trying to push your will on me. I like the challenges."

Hermione had thrown her hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

Draco had followed his witch into the bedroom. He had wrapped his arms around her and cheeked, "Besides. I have you to take care of me when I come home wounded." Hermione had jerked herself out of his arms. She had replied, "You won't have me much longer if you keep this up. I've grown weary of tending to your wounds Draco. Healing wounds wouldn't be necessary if you would just leave the bloody job."

Draco had stiffened. His Malfoy resolve had immediately reared it's ugly head. He felt Hermione had crossed a line when she had thrown down her gauntlet. She implied he should leave his job or lose her. Hermione had tried to back him into a corner.

Instead of laughing it off, Draco had taken offense. He had turned to Hermione. In a bitter tone, he had questioned, " Let me get this straight. Either I leave my job or you will leave me?"

Hermione had been caught off guard by Draco's tone. She hadn't meant it. She had just spit out some utter nonsense trying to get his goat.

But, she had responded in kind. "If that's the way you see it. Then yes. I'm tired of seeing you stumble in here asking to be healed. The shite has gotten old Draco. So, yes. It's me or the job."

Hermione headed for the bathroom but Draco had worked himself into a low grade fury. He had reached out and grabbed her arm.

Hermione had jerked out of Draco's grasp.

He had replied, "I'm a grown wizard. You have no right to be throwing ultimatums at me. If you want me gone. Just say so. Don't lay blame on my job."

_**At this particular moment, had either Draco or Hermione stopped to take a breath. Things would have gone quietly back to normal. But both Hermione and Draco had worked themselves into a fury. The Malfoy-Granger dynamics had kicked in. Neither one could stop. **_

Ultimately, Hermione had screamed, "I've had enough of you. Keep your damn job. Get yourself killed. What do I care."

Hermione's barbs had hurt Draco.

Draco had screamed back, "You've had enough of me? Well darling. I've had enough of you as well. I'm not Weasley who you can push around by raising your voice. As far as my job is concerned, I am keeping it. No shrill harpy is going to make me do otherwise. If I'm unlucky enough to be killed during an assignment, you'll be the last to know. Is that good enough for you? You can play the self righteous bint with someone else"

With that, Draco had grabbed his robes and his wand and apparated out.

Still in full fury Hermione had called out, "Good riddance."

That was then. By the time Hermione had finished her shower she had calmed down enough to realize what she had said to Draco. She began to worry. She got herself a glass of white wine and had sat down to wait for Draco to come home.

It didn't happen. Draco hadn't come home that night or any of the following nights. He had given Hermione what she had asked for. He hadn't come to her asking to be healed.

Hermione first thought Draco would cool off and realize she hadn't meant what she said. After all, they were in a relationship. They loved each other. They had loved each other for the past two years. They had discussed getting married. Draco couldn't have given up.

After a few days, Hermione realized that Draco had taken her words, "I've had enough of you. It's your job or me," to heart. He had given her what she said she wanted.

The passing days had turned into weeks without a word from Draco.

Hermione had been hurt. She and Draco had argued many times and after they calmed down they'd made up. Always promising not to let idiotic things break them up. When had that changed? Hermione didn't know. Were they even broken up? Was this some self imposed break of Draco's? Hermione had no way of knowing.

Then her hurt had turned to anger. How dare Draco just walk out on her. Who did he think he was?

Hermione had plodded along. Harry, Ron, and Ginny hadn't asked about Draco. He was usually gone more often than not. Hermione hadn't deigned to explain what had happened between her and Draco. Life went on.

Hermione had sought out Blaise. Blaise was Draco's best mate. He would probably know.

She had asked Blaise, "Have you seen Draco? Is he alright?" Blaise had responded, "I'm surprised you're asking about Draco Granger. He came through my flat a couple of weeks ago raging about you being tired of him. Aren't you two broken up? Didn't you tell him to leave? I don't know where he is. Sorry."

Blaise had known Draco's location. He wasn't going to disclose it to Granger. Draco had threatened him with death if he did. Those weeks ago when Draco had flooed into his flat had been eye opening. Hermione Granger had brought Draco Malfoy to his knees with words alone. His mate had raged on and on. It had taken Draco three days to get himself together. When Draco had gotten himself together, he had taken a long term assignment outside England.

Draco had told him, "Hermione doesn't want me in her life anymore. I don't want to stay in England and take the chance of running into her. I'm taking a long term assignment." Draco's only other words had been, "Look after her."

Blaise had nodded to Draco. After Draco had gone, Blaise had remarked to himself, "Like hell I'll look after her. She's driven one of my best mates out of England. She can look after herself."

Hermione hadn't been able to get any information out of Blaise. She had tried the next best source. Bill Weasley.

She had asked about Draco. Bill had remarked, "Gringott's has become a lot more stringent with the rules Hermione. Due to the increase in claim jumping, thefts and murders happening at different sites. The Goblins have stopped the flow of information about assignments. They want their gold and precious stones. They are loathe to provide information which could result in a site being taken over by criminals. Because it is you asking, I'll bend the rules a bit. Draco asked for a long term assignment. He will be gone at least a year. Additionally, Draco has produced amazing results in a short span of time so the Goblins will probably ask him to remain there more than a year. I'm sorry I can't be more help. If I told you anything else I would be going against the Gringott's Goblin Code."

Hermione had listened to everything Bill had said. She had been terrified for Draco. Claim jumpers, thefts, murder. Hermione had thought, "I've driven Draco to his death." She had been depressed the entire day.

Time has a way of moving certain things to the back of one's mind. Draco had drifted to the back of Hermione's mind. Her heart still loved him but her head told her they evidently hadn't been made for each other. What they had shared had not been love. Contrary to what they had believed.

Although she had cried, meditated and pondered, Hermione knew she had to move forward. She had thrown all her energy into her Tech-Now business.

Every now and then Hermione would hear a snippet of conversation about Draco. He and Bill had become Gringott's Curse Breakers extraordinaire. Draco had a little bit of an edge over Bill because he had taken a long term assignment and he feared nothing. Bill, on the other hand only took short term assignments and was very careful not to get into anything too dangerous. Bill knew if he got himself hurt or cursed, Fleur would kill him. So the Goblins had turned to Draco. They kept him very busy. It was said that the Goblins had Draco doing assignments within assignments. There had also been a whisper that Draco had found a witch.

Hermione had pushed her former relationship with Draco to the back of her mind. But she still had felt pangs of loneliness when she heard these stories. The truth was she had not dated or welcomed the attentions of any wizard. She had still hoped she and Draco would get back together one day.

Once she had heard the whisper about Draco finding a witch, Hermione had made the decision to move on with her life. There had to be a wizard out there for her. She just had to find him. Hermione had accepted a few dates here and there. No particular wizard had caught and held Hermione's eye. She had been comparing every one of them to Draco. Not one of them had measured up.

Out of the blue, Blaise Zabini had taken to stopping by her shop. He always said, "I'm just checking on you." Hermione had always laughed. Blaise had invited Hermione out for tea several times. Hermione had wondered about this but she never questioned it.

Then there came the day when Blaise had wandered into the shop with a purpose. He had a look in his eye Hermione hadn't seen before. He had asked, "Will you go out to dinner and drinks with me?"

Hermione had laughed and replied, "Blaise Zabini, are you hitting on me?"

Very seriously Blaise had answered, "Yes."

Hermione had stopped what she had been doing and looked at him. She had retorted, "And what will you do with your stable of witches while you are hitting on me?"

Blaise had smirked, "You haven't been paying attention Granger. There hasn't been a stable of witches in months."

Hermione hadn't known how to reply to this. Blaise had given up his witch groupies. Why? It really didn't matter why. Hermione would love to go to dinner with him. He had been excellent company when they'd gone out to tea. He would probably have her rolling in the aisle if they went to dinner and drinks together.

Hermione accepted Blaise's invitation. They had gone to dinner at a fancy restaurant in the middle of London. Then they had gone to Leakey's afterwards.

To say everyone had been surprised when Hermione had come in on Blaise's arm was putting it mildly. For several minutes there had been nothing but raised eyebrows around the table. When the surprise had worn off they had all danced and drank the night away.

Blaise had wanted to see Hermione home. She had declined stating, "The flat is still in kind of a mess. It's been a while since I moved in but I haven't gotten everything straightened away yet."

Blaise had accepted that answer. Then he had tried to kiss her goodnight. Hermione had turned away saying, "No. Blaise."

Blaise understood but he had still been a little put off. He had asked, "Is this Malfoy standing between us then?"

Hermione had responded with, "No. Blaise. It has nothing to do with Draco. You are just moving too fast." Hermione had said, "Goodnight Blaise." She had apparated home.

As she got undressed, Hermione had asked herself, "Just what is it you're doing? Are you seriously dating witch hound Blaise Zabini? He must be trying to make you one of the pack." Hermione laughed out loud. She had become one of the witches she and Ginny had laughed about." Hermione had gone into the shower still laughing at herself.

One date had followed another. Hermione and Blaise weren't exactly a couple but they weren't exactly strangers.

Hermione had let Blaise kiss her on their fourth date. He had worked magic on her. Feelings she hadn't felt in months had surfaced. She had clung to him. She could feel his need pressed tightly against her. It had been that need which had backed Hermione up. She may have kissed him but she couldn't even think about Blaise inside her. The only wizard who had been inside her had been Draco. No matter how much time had passed, she still thought her entire pussy belonged to Draco. She would be hard pressed to give it away to anyone else.

Blaise had felt her pull away. In a hoarse voice, he had asked, "Will you come around mine? I want to be with you."

Hermione hadn't known how to extricate herself gracefully. She hadn't wanted to hurt Blaise's feelings. Neither had she wanted to put herself in an awkward position.

Her hesitation had been enough. Blaise had stepped back and looked at her. "Will you ever accept me as a serious suitor or will Draco always be between us?" Blaise had asked.

Hermione had replied, "I guess I'm not ready for a serious suitor just yet." Hermione wondered if Blaise realized she hadn't denied it being about Draco.

Blaise had nodded and said, "Well. I'll just come by yours and have some tea."

Hermione had smiled her agreement. They had apparated to her new flat.

She had been in the flat for months. The flat really wasn't new anymore. It just wasn't the flat she and Draco had shared so Hermione still considered it new.

She and Blaise had opted for drinks when they got there. The tea had been forgotten. They had chatted for a bit. Blaise had behaved properly. About 3:30 am when Hermione had declared herself very tired, Blaise had left with a quick kiss to her nose.

Hermione wanted to do something to show her appreciation. She had sent Blaise a cute owl message thanking him for the nice time. Blaise had owled her back. His message had simply read, "My pleasure."

Blaise had asked Hermione out to tea the following Saturday afternoon. After were seated, Blaise had admitted, "I invited you out to talk about where we're going with this…this. What is this Hermione? What are we doing? I can't call you my witch. We have had some terrific dates but I can't seem to get you to move forward. It has all come down to the fact you are standing in a holding pattern waiting for Draco. Am I wrong?"

Hermione had felt her stomach drop. She knew they would have to talk about this at some point. She couldn't keep going out with Blaise and not expect him to want some intimate attention.

Softly Hermione had replied, "I like you Blaise. I truly do. I apologize for holding you off. The truth is, I'm not ready and I don't know when I'll be ready to accept intimate attentions from any wizard. It's not about Draco (she lied) it's about me. I understand you have needs. Right now. I'm just not the witch you are looking for.

Blaise had bristled. "Please don't tell me what I need or do not need. I have needs. Yes. But I'm not an animal who can't keep himself together if he doesn't shag someone. The way I used to act was the way I felt like acting. I don't have these strange urges to always be on top of a witch. I was just doing what I wanted. I don't want that anymore. I want to be around you. I understand you are not ready to make certain choices. Fine. I plan to stay around anyway. Maybe one day your knickers will fall off and you'll fall underneath me. Maybe. Until that time I'm willing to be your date if you're willing to let me.

Hermione had laughed and responded. "There's absolutely zero chance of my knickers falling off by themselves. Just so you know."

Blaise had laughed. "With all I have just said. All you got out of it was I'm waiting for your knickers to fall of by themselves. I'm overwhelmed."

They had laughed again. Hermione had rephrased. "We can enjoy each other's company. I'd like that."

Blaise had retorted, "Finally. An answer I like."

Hermione and Blaise 'dated.' The most that had ever come out of their dates had been a few kisses. Lately though. Blaise had held her just a bit too long. He had his arm around her waist a little too tightly. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to have the intimacy conversation again. She didn't want to think about it.

Hermione had grown comfortable with Blaise. She could stay at his flat all day being lazy. Blaise didn't mind. Although she didn't do it often, she could sleep in the same bed with Blaise without worry. He had not crossed any lines. They had fun.

Fun hadn't stopped Hermione from falling into melancholy moods. She often wished she could take back that moment in time which had changed everything. She hadn't been tired of Draco. She hadn't wanted him gone. Each time she fell into these moods she had been able to pull herself together before more than five or six tears had fallen. In one instance, Blaise had come into the room and had caught sight of her red eyes. He had stared at her for a few seconds. Then he had turned and strode from the room.

That night Blaise had told Hermione, "I'm trying to make you happy. You just won't let me." Hermione had answered, "It's not up to you to make me happy Blaise. I'm the one who has to make me happy."

That had been the first night since they had started dating that Blaise went out without Hermione.

Hermione had gone around the flat gathering up her things that had migrated there. Then she had flooed home.

Hermione knew she was not going to shag Blaise. She might as well make the break now. Even though Hermione knew this would have come up eventually, she was still depressed about it. She had put on tea when she got home. Then she had sat and cried. She hadn't been crying over Blaise. She's cried because she didn't have Draco.

Blaise had come through her floo at 1:00 in the morning. He had been a bit drunk. He had taken Hermione in his arms. With his hands in her hair, he had kissed her.

To a depressed Hermione that kiss had felt so good, so warm and so sexy. Hermione had responded by pushing up on Blaise. He had tightened his arms around her. He had whispered, "I want to make love to you Hermione." Hermione had been lost in the moment. The feel of Blaise's erection had inflamed her. Blaise had groaned, "Hermione. I want you." Hermione had answered, "I love you Draco."

Blaise had stiffened and stepped away. Hermione hadn't realized what she had said. Blaise had been angry. He had growled, "You kiss me and rub against me. All the time you are thinking about Draco? I'm such a fool. I thought you were just being careful. I had hoped you wanted me as much as I want you. It has always been and always will be about Draco. I can hope as long as I want. But it will always be Draco." Blaise had turned to leave.

Hermione had reached out to touch his arm. She had apologized, "I didn't mean to lead you on. It always has been and always will be about Draco. I'm sorry."

Blaise had nodded. Then he had stepped into the floo. Sunrise had found Hermione curled into a ball. She had cried herself to sleep.

The witch Draco had been going out with wanted to move ahead. She wanted to get engaged. Draco hadn't been able to commit. He had backed her off more than once. She was moving way too fast. Draco still loved Hermione. It didn't matter how long they'd been apart. Draco still had Hermione in his heart. He couldn't marry another witch if there was a chance for him and the witch he loved to get back together.

Draco had surreptitiously returned to England. He wanted to see Hermione. He had gathered up his nerve and gone to their flat. He had tried to apparate in but the wards had refused him. He had tried to floo in but the floo had been locked. As a last resort he had gone to the front door and rung the bell. A dark haired, dark eyed wizard had answered the door. Draco's immediate thought had been, "So this is my replacement." Draco had asked, "Is Hermione in?" The wizard had replied, "I'm Alan. I'm sorry. Hermione has sold this flat to me and my wife. If you want to find Hermione you might try Blaise Zabini. He and Hermione are always together." Draco had thanked Alan and left.

Draco's heart had started to pound. She's always with Blaise? Why would Hermione Granger always be with Blaise? Draco hadn't wanted to think the unthinkable. He had asked Blaise to keep an eye on Hermione. He hadn't asked him to 'always be with her.' What in Merlin's name was going on? Draco decided he had to find out.

Draco had tried apparating into Blaise's flat. For the second time that day, wards had refused him entry. Draco had felt bile rise up in his throat. Draco had spit, "What the fuck now?" Why had Blaise changed his wards? Blaise wasn't apt to do anything that didn't involve a witch. Draco hoped that the ward changes weren't done specifically to keep him out and Hermione in.

Draco had gone to the door of the flat. He had knocked as hard as the muggle police. No answer. Draco had knocked again. On the third knock Blaise had opened the door. Draco had looked at Blaise. Blaise had looked back at Draco. When it appeared Blaise was just going to stand there. Draco had pushed past his mate and walked right in. Blaise had closed the door and mumbled, "Come right on in Draco."

Blaise had gone into his bedroom to put on some proper clothes. When Blaise had returned to the living room, Draco had been holding a letter. He was holding the first letter Hermione had ever sent to Blaise. Blaise had kept it. Blaise had thought when he and Hermione finally got together they would laugh at his sentimentality. It hadn't worked out that way. Blaise had kept the letter anyway.

Draco had growled, "What is this about? Why would Hermione be thanking you for anything?"

Blaise had been tired of this Draco-Hermione bull shite. A perfectly good witch was sitting there going to waste because Draco had his head up his arse. Blaise was going to waste because the perfectly good witch was pining for a wizard with his head up his arse. How prophetic. Blaise really wasn't in the mood for any Malfoy shite.

Blaise had growled back, "I took Hermione out. We went to dinner and dancing. She had a good time so she wrote me a letter. What is it to you anyway Draco? You live thousands of miles away. You are engaged to an Egyptian witch. What is it to you what Hermione does?"

Draco had looked at his mate. Draco had known Blaise for years. Something was going on. Blaise was being coy.

Draco had snarled, "I'm not engaged to anyone. It doesn't matter where I live or who I see. This better not be what I think it is Blaise. Have you laid hands on Hermione?"

Blaise had jumped up and snarled back, "By what order have you come in here asking questions? I have tried to put hands on Hermione. Yes. She wouldn't let me. We have been accompanying each other out. That's it. The one chance I had to try and put hands on her she had called out. I love you Draco. Is that what you want to know? You are in some fucking Merlin forsaken country lying with a witch every night. Yet you have the heart and mind of one of the most beautiful and knowledgeable witches in Britain. How much do you want Draco? How much will be enough? I haven't laid any part of my body on her. But I want to. Does that answer your question Draco?"

Draco had immediately calmed down. His friend was in pain. Softly he had asked, "What does Hermione feel? Does she have feelings for you? You said you had a try at getting close to her. What happened?"

Blaise had hung his head. In an equally soft voice he had replied, "I kissed Hermione and for one fleeting second she had kissed me back. Then it had all gone to hell when she whispered, I love you Draco. When she whispered those words I knew there wasn't any hope for us to have a relationship. Even if she accepted my attentions every night of the week. She would be pretending it was you who was penetrating her. She as much as told me it has always been you and will always be you. You're my best mate man. But in the past months, I have often wished you gone for good."

Draco had walked over to the liquor stock. He had poured a glass of fire whiskey for himself and Blaise. Blaise had finished his in one. Draco had sipped his drink slowly while trying to figure out what to do next.

The silence had gone on for about five minutes before Blaise had asked, "We've heard the rumors. Are you planning on marrying your Egyptian witch?"

"It's all rumors mate. I'm not getting engaged or married anytime soon."

Blaise had sighed.

Draco had grinned and asked Blaise, "Where did Hermione move to?"

Blaise gave Draco Hermione's home address and floo address as well.

Draco had remarked, "I'm going to take a chance. I'm going to see Hermione.

Blaise had sighed again. Blaise could see everything he had hoped for slowly circling the drain. He knew that no matter what bad feelings existed between Hermione and Draco. As soon as they saw it each other, love would take over. Whatever the outcome, it appeared to be a lose-lose situation for Blaise.

Draco had been bold. Instead of apparating to Hermione's flat and knocking on her door, he had used Blaise's floo. He had flooed directly into Hermione's hall. Hermione heard the floo. She had come out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. She had been in the process of saying, "Have you come for another-? She had looked up and whispered, "Draco."

Draco had returned the greeting, "Hello Granger. How's things?" Hermione had gone weak in the knees.

The wizard she loved. The wizard she had driven away was standing in the middle of her living room.

Draco had asked, "Nice flat. Did you get tired of the old one?"

Hermione had sputtered for a few seconds. Then she had replied, The old flat belonged to us. I figured there being no more us I should get a flat that was for me alone."

Draco asked, "May I sit down?" Hermione had blushed. She had retorted, "Only if your bottom is clean."

Draco had laughed as he sat down. He had smirked, "My bottom is as clean as clean can be. What's been going on?"

"Not much going on with me." Hermione intoned. "I heard you've gotten yourself engaged. Congratulations. I'll get engaged when I can find someone to love."

A frown had crossed Draco's face. He wondered how Hermione had heard that rumor. Blaise. No doubt. Draco had replied, "I'm not engaged. I don't know where that story came from. I was supposed to marry you."

Hermione had blushed from her chest to the top of her head. She had suddenly found her fingernails very interesting.

Draco had prodded, "Say something Hermione. I'm here. You're here. We aren't fighting. Say something."

Hermione had looked up at Draco and replied, "I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. Every single day since you've been gone I've wanted to go back to that moment to set things right. That one moment of anger has cost me the wizard I love. I've missed you Draco."

The room had turned deadly silent. Draco had broken the silence when he said, I have often wished that moment back as well. We both said some harsh shite. I apologize for what I said. It was uncalled for. You just said the wizard you love. Don't you mean the wizard you loved?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she had gotten them both a drink. She had taken several sips of wine before she answered. "You know me Draco. I always say what I mean. Even if it hurts someone. I said love and I mean love. Time hasn't changed anything for me." Silence had enveloped them again.

Draco had finished his fire whiskey and excused himself to the bathroom.

Both Draco and Hermione were having the same thoughts. What do I do next. Shall I kiss her? Shall I let him kiss me?

When Draco had come back through he had asked Hermione, "I would like to take you out to dinner. Or if you'd prefer, we can get some takeaway to eat at home. Like we used to."

Her answer had been the takeaway option. Hermione hadn't felt like going out. Draco had said, "I'll go get the takeaway. It'll be faster. I'll be back shortly."

Draco was hardly into the floo before Hermione had run to her room. She found some jeans and a top which showed off her figure. She had been in and out of the shower in ten minutes. She had put on a tiny bit of makeup and brushed her hair. She had also dabbed on some of the scent Draco loved best. She was ready to sit and eat with her wizard. Nah. Not her wizard. She was ready to sit and eat with the wizard she loved.

Draco had arrived back at the flat five minutes later. He had gone to the Golden Dragon. Hermione had smiled. She loved the food at the Golden Dragon. Feels just like when we were together.

They had talked as they ate.

D- I have three more months to finish up his year. Yup. We've been apart for nine months. It feels great sitting talking to you. Yes. I do have a witch who is interested in me. She and I aren't on the same page when it comes down to certain things.

H- I've gone out on dates with Blaise. Draco had frowned at this part of the conversation. He was looking for something I couldn't give him. Draco had frowned even more.

Hermione had also caught Draco up on the lives of their friends. Draco had proudly admitted he hadn't been injured in several months.

After they had finished eating, they had gone back to sit in the living room.

Draco had been reluctant to broach the subject but he had to ask. "Hermione would you ever consider getting back together with me?"

Hermione had looked into those gray eyes and responded, "I've never considered not getting back with you. Love doesn't disappear because people part in anger. I may have given up all hope of us ever being a couple again but I've never stopped loving you. I want you back. I want us to be together."

Draco had moved closer to Hermione. He had touched her hair with his fingers. Hermione had shivered at his touch.

Draco had whispered, "I've dreamed of the day you would say those words to me. The day is here but I cannot move forward. I have mentioned there is a witch who wants to be with me. She has been at my side for a while.

I cannot in good conscience do what I would like to do with you. I want to hear you moan my name. I would like to take you right here, right now on this couch. But I'm not a cad. If I make love to you now it would ruin us. You would forever think the worst of me. I have to go back and deal with her face to face. Then, if you'll have me I'll make love to you. I'll make nine months worth of love with you. I promise."

Hermione had snuggled herself up against Draco. She hadn't been this content (or wet) in months. She and Draco had fallen asleep together on the couch.

When Hermione awoke the next morning Draco had been singing in the shower. She had smiled and gone into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the breakfast when the floo had lit up. Hermione watched as Blaise had stepped out. She had said, "Good morning Blaise. Would you be interested in some breakfast?" Blaise had smiled. He had opened his mouth to accept when…..

Draco had called out, "I didn't hear what you said babe. Say it again."

The smile had left Blaise's face. He had got up and headed back to the floo. He said, "I'll speak with you later Hermione. Tell Draco I said good morning."

Hermione continued making breakfast. Draco had come into the kitchen with wet hair and sultry gray eyes. Hermione had smiled to herself. She had thought, my wizard. To Draco she had said, "Blaise was here, He told me to tell you good morning."

Draco concentrated on his food. He and Hermione had eaten in relative silence until Draco had remarked, "Blaise is jealous you know. He has feelings for you."

In a lowly voice Hermione had answered, "I know."

Draco had not said anything more. He had risen from his seat and come around to Hermione. He had put his arms around her from behind. He had smelled her hair. Draco had let out a small groan. "Baby," he said, "I'm just about ready to forego being a gentleman. I need to feel you. I want to be inside you."

Hermione had slid out of his arms and retorted, "Everything we've ever done has been on the up and up. I won't change now. I wouldn't be happy making love with you knowing you made a commitment somewhere else." Just get it straightened out and come back to me."

She and Draco had sat around all day. They had watched muggle television for awhile. They had taken a nap.

About 10:00 pm Draco got ready to leave. He had said, "I've got to go catch my portkey. Don't change your mind while I'm gone. If I can get away I will. If not, I'll see you in three months. I love you Hermione. Don't you forget that." Then he had stepped into the floo.

Hermione had sat with her arms wrapped around her knees for hours. She had gone over every aspect of Draco's visit. He still loved her. He wanted to be with her. If he didn't change his mind in the next three months she would have her wizard back.

Thinking about what Draco hadn't given her had made Hermione sexually frustrated. For the first time in ever so long, Hermione had found it necessary to satisfy herself.

Then the wait had begun. Counting down from three months. Hermione had gotten so sexually frustrated thinking about Draco she had almost been willing to let Blaise do something. Almost. It had just been sexual frustration talking. It was as if Blaise could smell her weakness. Maybe it was the fact that Draco would be home soon. Hermione didn't know. But Blaise had grown bold. He had tried to put his hand under her skirt and between her legs. Hermione had reprimanded him, "Do that Blaise and Draco will kill us both." Blaise had removed his hand and apologized.

Time passed so slowly. Draco had sent her an owl via Gringott's. She had slept with the letter under her pillow for a week. She had heard rumors that the Goblins wanted Draco to stay another year. She had been petrified that he would.

Three months and one day from the time Hermione had last seen him, Draco had come through her floo. He had said, "I'm through with curse breaking. I'm through with being away from you. I want to make love."

Draco had picked Hermione up off the couch and taken her to the bedroom. He had thrown up locking and silencing charms. He had cheeked, "We're going to need those."

Then Draco had smirked, "We are back to right my love. We are back where we belong.

Draco went on to say, "While I was away certain things happened. They will never happen again. You are mine. There won't be any need for Blaise to take care of you. I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

Hermione had nodded. There wasn't any other wizard she wanted. There wasn't any other wizard she needed.

Then Draco had given all his attention to Hermione. He had kissed every part of her body. Hermione nearly melted into the bed. Hermione had moaned. Draco had groaned. For every thrust Draco threw to her, Hermione had met it and thrown it right back. That night, Draco brought Hermione to climax five times. He brought her to climax four more times the following morning. They were well on their way to making up for the nine months they had been apart.

Sometime in those early morning hours Draco had made a promise to Hermione. "There will not be another time that I walk out of our flat in anger. No matter how you try to provoke me. If I do, you have my permission to hex me."

Hermione had snorted, "Provoke you my arse. I'll hex you on general principle alone."

Hermione and Draco both had laughed. Then they had wrapped their arms around each other and pledged their love for each other.

Of course, Draco being Draco. His body had produced another magnificent erection. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck Hermione had quipped, "you are insatiable." Moving himself into position Draco had smirked, "You wouldn't have me any other way Granger."

Draco and Hermione were back together. One Moment Of Anger hadn't broken them at all. They will remain _Dramione Forever! _

_**Hermione and Draco are extremely happy. Blaise Zabini, not so much.**_


End file.
